


actual factual scouting

by fyborg23



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, GM Liles, Hot for boss, M/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyborg23/pseuds/fyborg23
Summary: Elias likes to start at the bottom and work his way up.





	actual factual scouting

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my tumblr (hastybooks.tumblr.com) where an anon asked:  
>  _Liles as the canes GM, diligently monitoring and evaluating the performance and physical development of Elias, Discussing his body and performance with other men in positions of power and Liles feeling bad for all of them because they only get to watch when Liles knows he can touch, have anything he wants to. He is the general manger after all._
> 
> The quotes in the first section comes from Elias' scouting report. Yep.

Liles’ already read these scouting reports, knows what the Canes chose two years ago–

Who _he_ chose.

But he’s never been above preening at his own choices, and why not? Oh, no, he doesn’t wade through the entire thing– he has _people_ for that after all– but some highlights just need to be. Savored.

  * “Lindholm, like Barkov, is a uniquely advanced player for his age. He had a special season for an 18-year-old in the Swedish Elite League, often recording over 20 minutes per game as a premier scoring option for Brynas.”



There is, in the depths of Instagram, a picture of Lindholm that has him mostly naked. Liles hasn’t seen it, but he knows why he smirks hearing the phrase ‘a boy amongst men’.

  *  “He has high-end offensive skills, displaying plus skating ability. He regularly shows his speed in transition, and he can pressure defensemen quickly on the forecheck. Lindholm has great hand-eye coordination and he can really dangle with the puck. His ability to make plays in tight spaces is very impressive… As with most young players, he needs to continue to get stronger. That said, he is fairly firm on the puck, and he can muscle players off of it defensively as well. He is a tad undersized, and that is his one notable weakness.”



Liles sighs. Lindholm has worked very hard– he’s seen him in the gym, licking at the sweat on his upper lip and stretching his hands around those thick weight bars. On the ice, and Liles only looks as long as he does because Liles was picked by _him_. He sweeps his eyes over Lindholm’s tight shirts, remembers all too well what it was like to come back after a good summer and not have _any_ of your clothes fits you.

Presumably that was why Lindholm was wearing no underwear with those shorts when he came to report to Liles’ office. He didn’t even have to strain his eyes to see whether Lindholm dressed right or left. (Left. And maybe– just a little thinner than Liles was expecting.)

  * “While perhaps not an elite offensive producer (yet) he has the desire and drive, and talent, to create lot of offensive opportunities. He excels off transition and is a master at creating turnovers and forcing opponents to make mistakes. He has great hands, especially around the net…”



Lindholm scored 17 goals, tallied 37 points last season. That’s the sort of _drive_ Liles likes, and if he wants Lindholm to desire being _good_ with every inch of himself, that’s just him being a concerned GM. Thinking about what it takes to get the Canes back into the playoffs.

  * “He brings it every single shift and can be dominant in all situations. He has some surprising power for his size.”



Liles’ lips curl up. Perhaps Lindholm should do more plyos. Increase that explosive burst that Lindholm can turn on when he has _to_. If it means that Lindholm has to flex those legs, look at traffic cones like a major annoyance, well. No one ever claimed life in the big show was easy.

  * “When thinking of Lindholm, consider the ultimate Swedish centre. Intelligent, creative, excellent skating ability, work ethic and 3 zone acumen. Elias embodies all aspects of the game well, and possesses a some degree of offensive flair. He’ll need to add strength at the next level but has a projectable frame for a centre, and is already 185 pounds.”



Lindholm now claims he’s 192– and Liles just merely raises an eyebrow at that. He knows that roster measurements are bullshit. No team wants to look undersized, small, _weak_. So trainers… exaggerate, with varying degree of success. The trainers didn’t have to stretch the truth much with Lindholm– he _has_ gained mass, and maybe, who knows, he’ll even break the 200 mark at some point this season. Liles’ the GM, not the coach. So he doesn’t pretend to know how to psychologically manipulate players into doing better than their best.

What Liles does know is that– heh– Lindholm may just be a little sweet on him. Or just the suit that he’s wearing. Power is a _turn-on_ , isn’t it? Certainly it turns him on to walk into the room after a _very_ good home game, see all of those men at their physical prime turn to him and hang onto his every word.

Especially when one of them is Lindholm, flushed with exertion and pride, his chest still heaving. Liles smiles, and clasps his bare shoulder, tells him “hellva hat trick”, before he slips his hand down, a casual brush against one of Lindholm’s _tiny_ nipple and walks away.

It’s not often he has reason to call a player into his office, but Lindholm’s very good performance deserves something, perhaps making him sit on the desk while Liles blows him. Lindholm’s squirmy, shades of pink when he gets on the desk as Liles watches him hungrily.

Oh, Lindholm’s not a good _boy_ – not _yet_ –but he knows what Liles wants to do when he grips those powerful thighs and slides his chair in between them.

* * *

Elias hates being noisy, hates begging, hates being told he’s pretty. But fucking hell, he’s _weak_  for Liles making him sit on his big, smooth desk, making him be still as Liles strokes and fondles him through his pants. It’s part of the deal– if Elias’ still enough, maybe Liles’ll unzip his pants and blow him.

His cock twitches every time Liles strokes it and calls it pretty, and Elias has to claw back the noises he wants to make when Liles sucks and kisses his cock, the flat of his tongue absolutely  _obscene_. He can’t move, can’t even ask for more until he _says_  it, and Elias doesn’t want to.

He can’t claw at the desktop– it’s too smooth, and Liles’ hands grip his thighs open, slides his shoulders between them just at the right angle. Liles looks up, _slyly_ , and sucks him, presses his lips down to the base.

Elias can feel himself _sweat_  underneath his shirt. Liles’ being so neat and perfect, just pressing his knuckles underneath his balls whenever _he_ feels like it. Elias can’t stand it, but he has to be still, even if Liles’ mouth on him makes him tremble and want to offer _more_. 

Elias comes, who can’t when their cock is snug in their GM’s throat, right in the office where _trades are made_ , and Liles wipes his mouth with the hem of Elias’ shirt. Elias doesn’t even protest, and even sighs in relief when Liles strokes his arms and says if he keeps up the good work, there’d be _more._

The way Liles says it– it makes Elias want to crawl, want to show him how much he can take it, makes him think about Liles just maybe holding him open.

Elias licks his lips, and he can feel Liles watching him as he stumbles out of the office. 

* * *

 

Liles looks up from his computer screen at Elias, and leans back in his chair, rocking side to side a little as he watches Elias come in and make himself comfortable on his desk. Elias still has that horrible playoff beard that makes him look like an otter, and he still insists on wearing distressed denim with more holes than fabric. 

Doesn’t mean Liles isn’t happy to see him anyway, and he pulls a drawer open. He may take an inordinate pleasure in sliding out a two-inch thick binder and slamming it close to Elias. 

Elias jumps, then frowns, the impulse to call his GM a prick written all over his face. Liles grins– hey, he has to get his amusements when he can– and flips the binder over to Elias’ section. 

Elias cranes his head to read it, and Liles slides his fingertips along the number columns, coming to a stop on a box reading _35_. 35 goals, 78 points, which is a big jump for Elias. Elias grins, and says, “You want to know if it’s for real.”

Liles looks up, scoots closer, and says, “I saw you sink half of those points. I know it’s real. I just want to know if you can replicate those results. You were particularly determined this year.”

Elias squirms, and says, “Just takes a while to get used to smaller ice, and ah–” he breaks off, and strokes Liles’ hand, “You were very. Helpful.”

Liles slides his fingers along Elias’, almost holding his hand, and inhales, “I’m supposed to be giving you your post-season review.”

“And homework?” Elias purrs, stroking Liles’ tie, “It has to be good homework.”

“You pick and choose what you do for your boss?” Liles smirks, plays with one of the holes in Elias’ jeans, “That’s not being very… on top of things.”

“I like starting at the bottom and working my way up, sir.”

Liles snorts, and gropes the front of Elias’ pants, “I know you do. Now pay attention when I talk about your Corsi For when you skate with Skins.”

* * *

Liles can glad-hand with the best of them, but his cheeks are starting to ache from smiling so much and laughing at Very Important Season Ticket Holders’ bad jokes. Not that the players are faring any better, especially not Elias, who looks like he’s regretting wearing skin-tight pants that _cling_  everywhere. 

If Liles wasn’t fucking him he’d be able to know just what Elias has underneath those pants just by seeing him across the room. It’s obscene. Not NHL-standard. Not professional. But Liles can take his weak champagne with amusement at watching Elias try not to squirm in those pants. Elias keeps dropping pens– suddenly clumsy for such a solid skater– and bending over to retrieve them. 

Liles’ not the only one in the room watching the motion of Elias’ ass under those black pants– he can see a couple of ladies smirking to each other and a confused-looking teenager trying to absorb the fact that yes, Elias Lindholm has a very nice ass. 

He’s the only one who gets to fuck it, and that makes it all the better. Liles can hold it together long enough to impress the fans– but the fans almost never come to talk with the GM and get his autograph. 

Oh, poor Elias, getting appreciated! And leered at, but as long as it just stays there, well, what could Liles do but watch Elias realize just how popular he is with… the fans. Elias’ face turns hot when he catches Liles watching him.

It’s really fucking unprofessional to smile like _this_  at Elias, but Liles figures shoving one of his star players into a closet and twisting the waistband of those pants around in his hand before he _pulls_  just for the perverse pleasure of hearing Elias try not to whimper–

Is vastly over the line.

Doesn’t stop Liles from it anyway, or from sucking kisses down Elias’ neck as he jerks him off. Elias comes– of course he does– and Liles smiles as Elias realizes he has to _get_ himself back together. In those tight pants. 

Liles slides his hand over the open fly of Elias’ pants, and says, “I have a very relaxed dress code, because I trust you boys to be aware of the… consequences of what you pick to wear.”

It’s remarkable how fast Liles’ picking up on the Swedish for _fucker_ , and he smiles as he closes the closet door behind him. 


End file.
